1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of waterfalls and in particular to a waterfall comprising a series of bowls mounted above one another and of decreasing radius as one moves in the upward direction. It is desirable to construct an indoor waterfall in order to provide a pleasant effect through the sound of falling water. Falling water also creates a form of "white noise" which obscures other noises, and provides a relaxing effect.
Most waterfalls are bulky, expensive and have an excessive amount of splashing caused by the water falling over the edges of each of the bowl in the fall. Excessive splashing is a problem in household waterfalls as this could cause water damage to indoor fixtures e.g. carpeting. Most current indoor fountains have a flow of water over the edge of the bowls in the system which results in quite a bit of splashing. It is believed that providing for flow of water near the center of each bowl and maintaining a steady state of volume in each bowl will result in an indoor waterfall with minimal splashing. By "steady state" it is meant that the volume of water in each bowl will remain virtually constant.
2. Prior Art While there are waterfalls that are known in the prior art, none that applicant is aware of that discharge near the center of each bowl.